Curran
by Selka93
Summary: Texte écrit par le mari d'Ilona Andrews avec le point de vue du psychopathe avec un complexe divin préféré de notre héroïne à tête de cochon.
1. Mots de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous. Sur le site d'Ilona Andrews, on peut télécharger en anglais deux volumes avec des parties des premiers tomes, mais du point de vue de Curran.

Vu qu'il n'y a pas de version française, et qu'on peut les télécharger gratuitement, je me permets de vous présenter une version française pour votre plaisir.

CURRAN Volume 1

Publié par Gordon et Ilona Andrews à Smashwords.

Copyrigh 2010 Ilona Andrews, Inc.

Merci pour avoir téléchargé ce livre gratuit. Vous êtes encouragé à le partager avec vos amis. Ce livre peut être reproduit, copié et distribué pour des buts non commerciaux, du moment que le livre reste dans sa forme originelle. Si vous avez apprécié ce livre, veuillez visiter  / pour découvrir les autres travaux de ses auteurs. Merci pour votre soutien.

Mots de l'auteur

Par Ilona Andrews 

Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, je dois vous prévenir : ce n'est pas une nouvelle ou une préquelle d'un roman. C'est une collection de scènes écrites par Gordon Andrews comme compagnon de notre série de Kate Daniels. Ces scènes illustrent le point de vue du Curran, le maître des bêtes d'Atlanta, celui qui dirige la meute des métamorphoses du sud-est. Curran est un homme violent, endommagé, mais il est aussi drôle et, sachant qu'il tombe amoureux de Kate, les fans de cette série apprécieront son point de vue. Cette collection est faite pour donner un point de vue. À la base, c'est pour le fan service. :)  
>Nos fans sont les personnes les plus loyales et le plus enthousiastes que nous ayons jamais rencontrées et nous aimerions les remercier pour leur support de la série.<p>

Si vous n'avez pas encore lu nos livres, ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur endroit pour commencer. Cela pourrait être confus. 


	2. Morsure magique

MORSURE MAGIQUE

J'étais dans Unicorn Lane de nuit. Un mauvais moment pour être dans un mauvais endroit. Tout peut arriver ici, mais ce n'est jamais quelque chose de bien.

Personne ne régnait sur Unicorn Lane. Aucune des nombreuses factions surnaturelles d'Atlanta ne pouvait clamer sa domination sur cet endroit. Il était habité par ceux qui avaient été humains et ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais été, et tous se cachaient dans les rues sombres, se mangeant entre eux et repoussant les visiteurs. Tous reconnaissaient Unicorn Lane comme un territoire neutre, un no man's land où vous entriez à vos risques et périls. Les peureux n'entraient pas, les stupides y mouraient, pas loin. J'étais ici pour rencontrer quelqu'un, et si elle venait assez loin pour me trouver, je saurais qu'elle n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je me penchais en arrière, sentant la pierre froide des bâtiments abandonnés sur ma colonne vertébrale. Les rayons de la lune étaient visibles par les trous dans le toit, illuminant le mur. Elle arriverait par là. Les ombres de la nuit me cacheraient, donc j'aurai tout mon temps pour la regarder.

Unicorn restait silencieuse. La nuit n'était jamais vraiment silencieuse, mais les monstres se tenaient tranquilles. Aucun ne savait pourquoi j'étais ici, mais tous reconnaissaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas être la raison de ma visite.

Ce que je savais de cette Mercenaire me venait de Jim, mon chef de la sécurité. Il avait travaillé avec elle dans la Guilde des Mercenaires. Ça m'avait fait réfléchir. Jim était un chat et il préférait les chasses solitaires. C'était rare pour lui de laisser quelqu'un en dehors de la Meute s'occuper de ses arrières. Il disait qu'elle était rapide, pour une humaine, et bonne avec une épée. Il disait aussi qu'elle avait une grande gueule et combattait quand elle aurait dû fuir. Rien de tout cela ne me faisait l'apprécier. Les Mercenaires étaient des mangeurs de merde. Pas d'honneur, pas d'intégrité, pas de loyauté. Ils ne se battaient pas pour rien. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de rencontrer personnellement des voyous de bas étage qui voulaient être de gros durs. J'avais du personnel pour cela.

Cependant, j'allais lui laisser une chance cette fois, puisque Jim répondait d'elle. Il l'avait vue se sortir de situations qui auraient dû la tuer. Jim pensait qu'elle cachait son jeu. Elle cachait sûrement une grande magie, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait un passé lourd. Ça m'allait si ça la rendait utile. Quelque chose était en train de chasser mon peuple, le Peuple Libre d'Atlanta. Nous avions mis nos meilleurs traqueurs dessus, mais nous ne l'avions pas encore rattrapé.

Normalement nous résolvions nos propres problèmes. Nous gardions ça entre nous. Les humains nous voient comme des monstres et je ne voyais aucune raison de leur donner plus de munitions. Les meurtres étaient trop nombreux et des vampires avaient été détruits aussi, ce qui n'était pas une grosse perte, mais l'Ordre de l'Aide Miséricordieuse avait été impliqué. Le seul humain à qui je faisais confiance dans cette organisation de fanatiques, un Chevalier Divin de l'Ordre, enquêtait sur l'affaire et avait été tué à cause de ça, sûrement par la même créature. Je n'étais pas très fan des humains, mais Greg Feldman était mort en nous aidant et ça, ça comptait. Étrangement cette Mercenaire était sous sa garde et avait hérité de l'affaire ainsi que d'un poste temporaire à l'Ordre.

Je trouverai cette chose qui a assassiné mes gens. Je me tiendrai au-dessus d'elle et j'aurai le goût de son sang dans ma bouche pendant que la lumière de son regard s'éteindra. Rien ne pourra changer ça. Mais avec l'aide de l'Ordre, je la trouverai plus rapidement. Si la filleule de Greg cherchait vengeance, tout irait pour le mieux. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle serait prête à prendre des risques qui m'aideront à mettre les crocs dans la poitrine de cette créature.

Je l'ai sentie, avant de l'entendre approcher Jim dehors. Le vent de la nuit apporta un mélange d'odeurs sur ma langue. Cuir - vieilles bottes. Une touche de douceur, propre et étrangement féminine. Un mélange de romarin, camomille, lavande - shampooing, une odeur d'herbes étrangère à ce lieu humide, sympa. Une très légère trace de clou de girofle et de métal – de l'huile pour épée.

Elle était calme, presque silencieuse pour une humaine. Intéressant. Qu'était-elle?

Enfin, le son discret d'un saut. Viens plus près, petite souris, tu y es presque.

Les ombres de la nuit me cachaient. Elle arriverait droit sur moi — c'était le seul moyen d'entrer — et je la verrai avant qu'elle ne me voie, si je choisissais de me faire voir. Peut-être que si elle était aussi belle qu'elle sentait bon, je lui donnerai ce privilège.

Le bruit léger d'un pied glissant sur une pierre. Je m'étirais pour avoir une meilleure vue.

La lumière de la lune dans les trous du toit illuminait le lieu alors qu'elle posait un pied dans l'ouverture. Elle entra de côté, lentement et avec précaution, son sabre dégainé. Une lame à l'air bizarre, pâle. Elle le portait comme si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais sa foi en sa capacité à la protéger était mal placée. Mes griffes pointaient sous ma peau, voulant sortir. Elle avait un sabre, mais j'avais dix griffes.

Elle scanna l'endroit, s'arrêtant pour écouter, puis se déplaça furtivement comme une danseuse, se cachant dans les ombres voisines sans que je puisse apercevoir son visage. Ses déplacements m'amenèrent une autre bouffée de son odeur. Elle s'arrêta et je sus qu'elle fixait les ténèbres, essayant vainement de me trouver. J'aimais la façon dont elle bougeait, équilibrée et légère, ni sur les orteils, ni de plein pied. Joli corps. Viens à moi, petite souris, n'aie pas peur.

Elle fit un pas vers moi et je la vis de profil. Exotique et forte de visage, pas belle, mais j'aimais ce que je vis.

Je plantais mes doigts dans la saleté, raclant un peu le sol.

Elle pivota sur un pied, tournant son épée. Rapide. Sa tête se tourna vers moi. Des yeux noirs étaient fixés droit sur moi. Je ne détectais aucune peur. À la place, un regard de défi. Donc pas une souris après tout, mais quelque chose de plus. Ça pourrait être intéressant. Je la laissais danser un peu plus dans la saleté. Elle était drôle à regarder.

Elle se baissa en tendant la main. Par l'Enfer, qu'est-ce qu'elle…

« Ici, minou, minou, minou. »

Ô mon Dieu, elle était retardée et j'allais tuer Jim.

Elle cligna des yeux et me fixa. Elle avait vu mes yeux briller.

Je laissais passer, me changeant en ma vraie forme dans le noir. Si tu veux un chaton, petite fille, je vais t'en montrer un que tu n'oublieras jamais.

J'entrais dans la lumière de la lune. Elle se figea.

C'est bien. Pas de mouvement brusque. Je me déplaçais vers elle, doucement, et la contournais pour lui permettre de bien me voir. Est-ce que tu l'aimes, ton chaton? Je pouvais sentir sa surprise et sa peur. Nos regards se rencontrèrent. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle tomba sur les fesses.

Hé. Une révérence aurait été suffisante.

Je me retirais dans les ombres. Je n'étais pas sûr de l'effet qu'un lion riant aurait sur elle et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'évanouisse. Je reprenais forme humaine et mettais un jogging et un tee-shirt. Habituellement, je me serai montré à elle nu, mais c'était une réunion de travail. Il valait mieux que ça reste comme ça.

Je lui donnais quelques secondes pour se remettre. Elle épousseta son jean.

« Minou, minou ?

Elle sursauta. Elle était maligne. La plupart des métamorphes ne peuvent pas changer comme ça. Je ne suis pas la plupart des métamorphes. Je suis le Seigneur des Bêtes.

— Ouais, dit-elle faiblement, vous m'avez prise par surprise. La prochaine fois j'amènerai de la crème et de l'herbe à chat.

Les jouets ne seront pas nécessaires.

— Il n'y aura peut-être pas de prochaine fois. »

Je sortis et elle se tourna vers moi. Elle eut l'air presque soulagée que je ne sois pas nu. La plupart des femmes auraient eu la réaction opposée. Tant pis pour elle.

Je la fixais avec mon regard dur. Elle le rencontra et ne détourna pas les yeux ni ne recula. Un point pour elle. Elle était grande pour une femme, peut-être 6 ou 8 cm de moins que moi. Jeune, peut-être au début ou au milieu de la vingtaine. Elle avait l'air forte et souple, comme une athlète ou une pratiquante des arts martiaux.

« Quel genre de femme accueille le Seigneur des Bêtes avec « viens, minou, minou » ?

— Unique en son genre. »

Elle continuait de soutenir mon regard. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi drôle qu'elle pensait, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Je pouvais travailler avec une courageuse.

Je fis un pas vers elle.

« Je suis le Seigneur du Peuple Libre. » 


	3. Brûlure magique

BRULURE MAGIQUE

Quand je me précipitais chez Kate, la première chose que je sentais était du sang et du poison. Puis de la fumée et quelque chose d'autre, de salé, d'amer. Comme dans un aquarium. Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ici ?

La petite fille était hystérique, pleurant que Kate était en train de mourir. Elle avait presque raison. Je m'attendais à ce que ça soit mauvais, mais sa vue me figea. Elle était étendue sur le ventre dans sa salle de bains, sa peau pâle contrastant avec le sang noir qui semblait être partout. Son dos avait été déchiré par quelque chose de très fort. À ce moment je réalisais que je pourrais la perdre. J'avais vu des humains mourir pour moins que ça.

La Forteresse était hors de question. Trop loin. C'est pourquoi j'avais ordonné à Doolittle de venir au bureau du sud-est avant d'aller secouer cette idiote.

Je la ramassais et courus. Sa peau était brûlante, et je courais aussi vite que possible. Les battements de son cœur ralentissaient et j'eus cette idée que si je la laissais aller, elle mourrait. Je devais l'amener à Doolittle.

J'arrivais au bureau avec Kate toujours dans mes bras, grognant après Doolittle. Ce n'était pas utile, il était là. Je la donnais avec précaution à quelqu'un et le fixais du regard.

« Peux-tu la sauver ?

Il fit son diagnostic d'un coup d'œil.

— Mon Seigneur, ses blessures sont étendues et elle est…

Je le coupais.

— Essaie. »

Il se précipita avec elle, et tout ce que je pus faire, ce fut de rester là et de la regarder s'en aller.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle d'étude, pris un livre sur les rayons et ordonnais qu'une bière me soit amenée. Dix pages et je savais que c'était inutile. Je fermais les yeux, m'allongeais et attendais le coup de téléphone.

Le téléphone sonna plus tard. Doolittle m'informa qu'elle semblait s'être stabilisée. Il avait purgé le poison de son système, et sa fièvre baissait. 

Quelqu'un a dit une fois qu'il vaut mieux être chanceux que bon. Lui ou elle devait avoir Kate à l'esprit. Avec le tsunami aussi fort, les pouvoirs de medmage déjà considérables de notre bon docteur avaient été augmentés pour guérir les coupures sur son dos et le poison courant dans son corps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand il me dit qu'elle allait, en toute probabilité, vivre, j'ai relâché une inspiration que je ne savais pas retenir. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle était trop butée ou stupide pour mourir.

La vraie question était pourquoi j'avais été aussi inquiet. Pourquoi est-ce que je me souciais tellement que cette idiote vive ou meure ? Elle ne faisait pas partie de la meute, pas complètement humaine mais pas non plus l'une d'entre nous. Quand elle entrait dans ma vie en agitant son cure-dent autour d'elle, je savais qu'il y aurait des problèmes, le genre qui finit habituellement avec l'un d'entre nous ou les deux gravement blessés. Elle était arrogante, impulsive, elle ne reconnaissait pas mon autorité ni ne respectait ma position. Elle me défiait devant mon peuple. Si n'importe qui d'autre…

Mais elle était parfois drôle, et jamais embêtante. Dieu, ça vaudrait presque le coup de voir son visage quand elle se rendrait compte que j'avais encore sauvé ses fesses.

En fait c'étaient des fesses plutôt pas mal, en y pensant. En fait, le souvenir de ces fesses et de leur propriétaire était remarquablement clair. Je me levais. Cette voie ne mènerait nulle part.

Ce dont j'avais besoin c'était une douche et une petite sieste. Je me serais damné si elle avait pu me voir avec l'air fatigué ou froissé. Quand elle se réveillera, se sentant comme si elle avait fait un marathon, je voulais avoir l'air frais et propre comme si rien ne m'atteignait dans ce monde.

Je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter. Il se passa presque un jour avant que Doolittle appelle pour me dire que sa patiente avait l'air de revenir parmi nous.

« Comment se sent-elle ?

— Comme si elle revenait de l'enfer est probablement…

— Affamée, supposais-je.

— Oui. L'accélération de la guérison brûle les ressources du corps. Je crois qu'elle sera affamée.

Je souris,

— Docteur, est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle apprécierait de la bonne soupe de poulet chaud ?

Il y eut une pause avant que Doolittle ne réponde.

— Mon Seigneur, je pense qu'elle aimerait beaucoup ça. »

Oh oui, elle serait assise dans un lit et mangerait la soupe que j'aurais apportée pour elle comme une bonne petite fille. La meilleure chose sera de la regarder l'engloutir sans avoir aucune idée des conséquences de ses actions comme d'habitude.

Comme j'entrais à grands pas dans la chambre, avec une cuisinière derrière moi portant la soupe sur un plateau, j'interceptais la fin d'une conversation.

« Comment suis-je parvenue ici ?

— Sa Majesté vous a portée.

— Est-il grillé à point ou coupé en deux cette fois ?

Ses préoccupations étaient touchantes.

— Ni l'un ni l'autre » répondis-je.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Je peux marcher silencieusement si je veux, je suis un chat après tout. Je faisais un signe à la cuisinière pour qu'elle pose la soupe. Doolittle salua, et lui et la cuisinière quittèrent la pièce.

Je pris un moment pour regarder Kate. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis que je l'avais amenée. Son apparence était améliorée, mais pas trop. Son visage était exsangue. Des cercles noirs couraient sous ses yeux, et la peau se tendait sur son visage. Elle avait l'air de son fantôme. Presque frêle.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de la voir comme ça. Ça m'effraya un peu.

« Tu as l'air d'une merde.

L'honnêteté est importante dans une relation.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Merci, j'essaie. »

Frêle et faible, mais toujours Kate.

Je pris un bol de soupe et réfléchissais à propos de ce que ça voudrait dire ici si je lui offrais et qu'elle l'acceptait. Elle ne saurait sûrement pas ce que ça voudrait dire mais moi si. C'était là. Rien d'aventureux…

Je mis le bol devant elle pour qu'elle puisse le sentir. Avant que je puisse la prévenir, elle l'attrapa à deux mains, et se brûla.

« Idiote.

Je posai la soupe devant elle avec une cuillère.

— Merci. »

Elle me remerciait vraiment. Ça se passait bien. Je m'étais à moitié attendu à ce qu'elle me jette la soupe au visage.

Elle prit la cuillère et l'amena à sa bouche. C'est bien, mange.

« Est-ce que tu as récupéré les cartes ? Elles étaient…

— Sur le meuble de l'entrée. Tais-toi et mange ta soupe. »

Je prenais la chaise de Doolittle et la regardais pendant qu'elle mangeait. C'était sympa, nous étions ensemble et pour l'instant nous n'avions pas essayé de nous entre-tuer. Peut-être que si je pouvais faire qu'elle reste calme… Peut-être si je continuais à la nourrir.

« Donc c'est le secret.

Elle eût l'air légèrement choquée. Pas de répartie pleine d'esprit. Peut-être que je lui avais fait peur. Maintenant qui est l'emmerdeur.

— Ça va ? Tu es encore plus pâle.

— Le secret de quoi ?

— Le secret pour que tu te taises. Je souris. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est te battre comme un plâtre, puis te donner de la soupe de poulet, et là… le silence.

Elle fit une grimace et retourna à sa soupe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que je voulais dire ?

— Je ne sais pas. Les voies du Seigneur des Bêtes sont un mystère pour une humble merc comme moi.

- Tu n'es pas humble. » Une emmerdeuse intelligente était plus son style.

Son bol était vide, donc je lui en passai un autre. Cette fois nos doigts s'accrochèrent. Je me figeais et la regardais dans les yeux. Nos visages étaient très proches. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement. Je me penchais vers elle et… Elle prit brusquement le bol et le charme se rompit. Petite souris amusante.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé ?

— J'ai décroché le téléphone, il y avait une enfant hystérique à l'autre bout de la ligne, pleurant que tu étais en train de mourir et que les non morts allaient venir. J'ai pensé que ça serait une intéressante conclusion à une soirée embêtante.

Ça et je haïssais les non morts.

Elle eût l'air perdue.

— Comment Julie savait-elle où appeler ?

— La touche bis à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Gamine intelligente. Tu vas me dire dans quoi tu t'es fourrée.

Je ne demandais pas. Mes gens étaient allés chez elle, reniflant chaque centimètre. Il y avait eu trois assaillants, aucun humain. Pas de corps, mais des preuves de feu et des traces de dents et d'eau sur le mur. La meilleure hypothèse qu'ils m'avaient présentée était qu'elle avait tué quelque chose dans la cuisine, mis le feu à une deuxième, et enfoncé la troisième dans le mur. Derek avait ramené Julie à la Forteresse. Il essayait de la faire parler mais c'était une enfant des rues. Elle ne faisait confiance à personne et parlait encore moins.

Des yeux sombres me fixaient du visage pâle de Kate.

— Non.

Peut-être avait-elle mal compris. Elle n'était pas en bon état.

— Non ?

Donne-lui une chance.

— Non.

Putain de bordel de Dieu, pas cette merde encore. Je croisais mes bras et lui lançais mon regard mécontent en le pensant. Elle me le retourna. C'était trop.

Je me penchais en arrière.

— Tu sais ce que j'apprécie chez toi ? Tu n'as aucun bon sens. Tu es assise là, chez moi, tu peux à peine tenir une cuillère et tu me dis « non » ! Tu tirerais sur les moustaches de la mort si tu pouvais les atteindre.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle était proche de ce moment.

Vraiment très proche.

— Je te le demande une fois de plus, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Je vois. Je retrouve les cartes que la meute a laissé glisser entre ses doigts, et en retour tu me retiens ici contre mon gré, m'interroge, et me menace physiquement. Je suis sûr que l'Ordre sera amusé d'apprendre que la Meute a kidnappé son représentant.

— Aha. Qui va leur dire ?

Oui, la Meute regrette profondément d'avoir été incapable de sauver la représentante de l'Ordre, ses blessures étaient trop importantes. Ça serait très facile. Le larynx écrasé ? Comme si quelqu'un l'avait étranglé ? Aucune idée.

Elle me regardait comme si elle jaugeait mes intentions. Est-ce que je le ferais ?

Essaie donc.

— J'imagine que j'ai juste à te botter les fesses et à m'en aller d'ici.

Hahaha. Peut-être si j'avais une attaque cardiaque ou cérébrale.

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire fou.

Je lui montrai la pointe de mes dents.

— Dans tes rêves.

— Nous n'avons jamais eu un autre match retour. Je pourrais gagner.

Ouais, et ce jour-là nous nous réunirions avec le Peuple et ferions un spectacle dans une grange.

Elle grimaça.

— Salle de bains ?

Je lui montrais d'un geste et elle sorti prudemment de son lit, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de tenir debout. Je me sentis presque désolé pour elle. Puis je vis le reste de sa personne et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ta culotte a un nœud.

Son regard se baissa. Elle portait un débardeur moulant et une culotte bleue avec un nœud soyeux. Son visage pâlit, puis rougit. Hahaha.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec les nœuds ?

— Rien, je m'attendais à des fils barbelés ou à quelque chose avec des clous.

Elle leva son nez en l'air.

— Je me sens en sécurité pour porter des culottes avec des nœuds dessus. En plus elles sont confortables et douces.

C'est toi qui le dis.

— Si tu le dis.

Les gros yeux encore. Elle hésita.

— Je suppose que tu ne vas pas sortir de la pièce.

Et manquer la parade des sous-vêtements ?

— Pas une chance.

Elle fit un effort pour sortir du lit mais ses jambes la lâchèrent. J'eus à peine le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle touche le sol. Je la tins contre moi un moment, appréciant sa proximité. Elle sentait comme Kate. Je pourrais m'habituer à son odeur.

— Besoin d'aide, Superwoman ?

— Je vais bien, merci.

Elle se tendit, je la tins encore un peu puis la relâchais. Elle se dirigea prudemment vers la porte la plus proche.

— C'est le placard, » l'aidais-je.

Elle eut l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer et tituba dans la salle de bains. 


	4. Attaque magique

ATTAQUE MAGIQUE

Presqu'une demi-douzaine de mes meilleurs gens étaient devenus voyous, parmi lesquels mon chef de la sécurité, notre médecin en chef, un jeune loup, et l'héritier du clan Bouda. Ils avaient brisé ma première loi. Ils avaient choisi de participer aux Jeux de Minuit et avaient refusé mon ordre direct d'apparaître devant moi et d'expliquer leurs actions.

Je ne m'étais jamais interrogé avant sur la loyauté de Jim ; il était l'Alpha du Clan des Chats et pour la plupart des choses mon second. Doolittle arborait la politique de la Meute et m'avait sauvé la vie plus souvent que je n'aimais y penser. Derek était devenu membre de la Meute après que son père soit devenu Wolf et ait abattu sa mère et ses sœurs. Quand ça arrive, et ça arrive plus souvent que les humains ne le pensent, on tue les survivants mâles, et spécialement les adolescents parce qu'ils ont une prédisposition génétique pour devenir Wolf. Jim avait voulu tuer Derek. Je l'avais supplanté, ce que je fais rarement. Le gamin avait traversé beaucoup de choses et j'avais décidé qu'il méritait une chance. Avais-je fait une erreur ? Que Raphaël soit impliqué dans tout ça ne m'avait pas du tout surpris. Si le petit paon de B pensait que je ne détruirai pas sa jolie gueule, il était aussi borné que ces filles qui le suivaient comme des chiennes en chaleur.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire qu'un chat, un loup, une hyène et un blaireau medmage d'âge mûr risquent ma colère ? Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer le quoi ou le pourquoi, mais j'avais une assez bonne idée du qui. Kate Daniels, emmerdeuse professionnelle. Kate travaillait pour l'Ordre, des humains qui méprisaient mon peuple. Ouais, elle était employée par l'Ordre et prenait des missions de la Guilde, mais je jure que sa mission dans la vie était de rendre la mienne misérable. Elle me défiait publiquement et en privé, et que Dieu me vienne en aide, elle me mettait la tête à l'envers.

Aussitôt que j'avais eu vent que quelque chose se passait, je l'avais appelée. De sa manière habituelle, charmante et diplomatique, elle avait à la fois tout nié et savait tout, et elle avait très poliment décliné mon assistance. Bien sûr, elle était dans cette histoire jusqu'à ses jolies fesses. Plus tard quand je commençais à mettre les pièces ensemble, elle m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'elle et Jim s'enfuyaient ensemble, et elle m'avait même offert un dîner érotique si je pouvais la trouver en trois jours. Kate court-circuitait mon cerveau. Dans ma tête nous avions toujours ces échanges clairs et cohérents, mais une fois face à face, ce qui sortait était : « Kate, fait ce que je te dis ou je te tuerai. » Sa réponse par défaut était « Va te faire voir ! » Et ensuite ça empirait.

Chaque fois que je réussissais à m'enlever de la tête l'idée d'une Kate nue, l'ensemble n'avait aucun sens. Jim et Kate avaient travaillé ensemble sur des missions bizarres pour la Guilde, mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus entre eux qu'une amitié basée sur un respect mutuel. Je savais que Jim aimait ce tigre végétarien à moitié aveugle. Qui avait déjà entendu parler d'une telle chose ? Elle donnait une mauvaise réputation aux gros chats et essayait de se suicider en conduisant trop vite.

Jim avait une haute opinion des capacités de Kate, ce qui était rare. Kate était compétente avec son épée, presque aussi bonne qu'elle pensait l'être. Je continuais d'essayer de comprendre : même s'ils avaient décidé de s'enfuir ensemble, pourquoi participer aux Jeux ? Je savais que Kate combattait pour le fun, ou l'argent. Et s'ils avaient besoin d'argent pour leur nouvelle vie ensemble ? Comment avaient-ils impliqué les autres ? Derek travaillait pour Jim, était presque l'acolyte de Kate. S'ils l'avaient utilisé… Ça je ne pourrais pas le pardonner.

Je savais aussi que la compagne de Raphaël était la meilleure amie de Kate. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle ou juste pour m'embêter. Peut-être qu'il pensait que sa Môman pourrait intervenir en son nom s'il se faisait attraper. J'espérais presque que B interfère et s'embrouille dedans. Après tout elle était une épine dans ma paume depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvenais. Ça serait bien si je pouvais l'enlever. Puisque Mahon n'était pas impliqué dans ce binz, je pourrais lui donner cet honneur. Je sais qu'il apprécierait et la fidélité ne devait pas rester sans récompense. Rien dans tout cela n'expliquait l'implication de Doolittle. Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient forcé à les aider ? Possible, mais il était en dur et vous ne croisez pas un blaireau sans une bonne raison.

Je devais savoir, et donc je traquais Kate dans une des maisons de sécurité de Jim. Elle était seule mais je pouvais sentir les autres, ils étaient là récemment. Derek était blessé, je pouvais le sentir. Ça m'avait conduit au bord du gouffre, et j'avais sauté sur elle sans réfléchir. Pile dans la cage à Wolf.

Quand j'arrêtais de rugir, Kate m'expliqua tout. Je savais maintenant tout à propos du diamant loup et des Rakshasas. Je compris pourquoi Kate se sentait contrainte de faire ces choses. Tout prenait sens ; elle avait essayé d'aider ses amis et la Meute. Ce que je ne pouvais pas pardonner ou comprendre était comment elle avait fait ces choses. Quelques personnes envoient des choses dans un rond-point. Kate les faisait sauter et ensuite essayait de recoller les morceaux. Si seulement elle était venue me voir au début... mais maintenant c'était trop tard.

J'étais assis dans la cage à Wolf, attendant que la peau de mes paumes se régénèrent assez pour essayer encore de passer les barres en argent, je ralentissais ma respiration et passais en revue mes options. Aucune ne convenait. Je pouvais attendre qu'ils me laissent sortir ou que quelqu'un d'autre me trouve. Non, c'était inacceptable.

Je suis le Seigneur des Bêtes. Je ne serais pas enfermé et traité comme un chiot.

Je pouvais sortir de là, mais je serais blessé, beaucoup et dans cette rage j'abattrais non seulement Kate et cohorte mais quiconque essayant de m'arrêter. Quel que soit mon degré d'énervement, je devais admettre que je ne voulais pas faire ça maintenant.

A ce moment, ils seraient déjà à l'Arène. Sauf abattage de la Garde Rouge en son entier, je ne pouvais pas y aller pour les arrêter avant que tout le public de malades voie les membres de la Meute prendre part aux Jeux. Après ça trop de gens seraient au courant et je ne pourrais pas sévir. S'ils survivaient je devrais les tuer. Moi-même devant le reste de la Meute.

Kate avait finit son laïus et était partie. Je me forçais à me détendre et essayais de trouver un moyen de sortir de ce bazar. Je supposais que j'étais seul avec mes pensées quand j'entendis quelque chose bouger dans l'entrée. L'odeur était familière mais je ne pouvais mettre un nom dessus, définitivement pas Kate mais…

Julie. Son chaton. Tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était la convaincre de me laisser sortir.

Je fermais les yeux et l'écoutais se glisser dans la maison. Proche, presqu'assez proche. Viens, minou, minou, minou.

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur le son des pas approchant de ma cage. Julie montrait du potentiel, bougeant bien pour une enfant humaine, calme et attentive malgré l'environnement terne et peu familier. Kate aurait volé dans le noir, poignardant les ombres. Je me demandais brièvement où et par qui Julie avait appris à se faufiler comme ça. Elle n'avait pas survécu dans la rue en ayant été lente ou stupide. Derek semblait attiré par elle et c'était évident qu'elle avait un truc avec le gamin. Pour elle, il était plus vieux et beau mec.

Derek endommagé, maintenant étendu quelque part avec son beau visage ruiné pour toujours. Est-ce qu'elle le regarderait toujours de la même manière ?

Une nouvelle vague de rage et de chagrin me submergea presque, et je dus combattre le besoin de rugir de frustration. Non, attends un peu. Il y aura un temps pour la fourrure et la fureur, pour la monnaie en chair et le goût du sang sur la langue. Pas maintenant. Prendre une profonde respiration, rester calme. N'effraie pas le chaton. Convaincs-la de te laisser y aller.

Viens plus près, Julie, c'est ça. Tu y es presque.

Quand elle fut assez prête pour que je puisse l'entendre respirer, je l'appelais avec ma plus belle voix de non-fou.

« OK, Kate, tu as gagné, je ne pourrais pas sortir, laisse moi sortir, et je te donnerai ces cent balles que je te dois.  
>Les enfants aiment l'argent, non ?<p>

Elle entra dans la pièce et s'assit par terre. Une petite chose, la peau sur les os, le visage étroit, des cheveux pâles.

— Bel essai. Tu sais que je ne suis pas elle, et tu devrais savoir que maintenant elle est partie là où tu ne peux plus l'atteindre.

Intelligente.

— Ecoute gamine, je ne veux blesser personne. Laisse-moi juste sortir d'ici s'il-te-plaît.

— Julie. Mon nom c'est Julie. Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi, Julie ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te laisser partir ?

— Parce que je te l'ai demandé gentiment, et ça serait mieux pour toi et ton…

Gardien psychotique, terrible modèle, mauvaise influence…

— … Kate, si tu me libères.  
>— Pourquoi tu fais ça ?<p>

OK, je voulais bien jouer mais ma patience s'amenuisait.

— Faire quoi exactement ?

— Faire peur aux gens. Les menacer avec cette effrayante voix calme. Ils ont tous peur de toi.

Ridicule.

— Je ne menace pas les gens. Je suis gentil. Je ne hurle ou ne crie pas.

Continue comme ça et tu verras combien je peux être terrifiant.

— Conneries. Ils ont tous peur de toi. Jim, Derek, même s'il te respecte. Kate aussi, et elle n'a peur de rien.

C'était intéressant.

— D'abord, tais-toi, enfant. En plus, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Kate a peur de moi ?  
>— Va te faire voir, je ne suis plus une enfant et tu n'es pas mon boss. Elle a dit que tu avais pénétré chez elle et que tu avais volé des choses.<p>

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était expliquer les rituels de mise en couple à une fillette humaine.

— Je suis le Seigneur des Bêtes, pas un voleur ou un cambrioleur.  
>— Tu as prit une tarte. Tu n'as pas un genre de servantes qui cuisinent pour toi ? Kate n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, pourquoi est-ce que tu as volé sa nourriture.<br>— C'est une affaire d'adultes, je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès d'une enfant.  
>— C'était une chose vraiment nulle à faire.<p>

Je retins un grognement.

— Petite fille, je ne vais pas te le redire, mais ne me parle plus comme ça…  
>— Ou quoi ?<p>

Elle n'avait eu là. Aussi énervé que je sois, il y avait des lignes que je ne franchirai pas. Je ne blesserai pas un enfant. Jamais.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'éloignais du bord. Persuade-la. Soit raisonnable. Je pouvais être raisonnable.

— Ecoute, Julie, j'essaie d'être sympa. Je t'ai demandé gentiment de me libérer. Je pourrais sortir de là, mais tu n'aimerais pas ça, je te le promets. Ça serait effrayant et fort, et personne ne veut ce genre de choses. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. S'il te plaît, libère-moi avant que je ne m'énerve et que je fasse quelque chose que nous regretterions tous les deux.

— Tu es en train de le faire. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que tu es fou et je sais que si je te laisse sortir tu me feras mal et tu essayeras de me faire dire où est Kate.  
>— Non. Je ne touche pas les petits d'humains. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne le ferai jamais. Je te donne ma parole.<p>

Elle me regarda, réfléchissant.  
>Je me penchais en avant.<p>

— Je sais où est Kate et pourquoi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a laissé dans cette cage. Je ne la blesserais pas et elle le sait.

J'étais entré par effraction chez elle, je l'avais embrassé, je lui avais cédé au delà de ce que n'importe lequel de mon peuple n'aurait pu échapper. N'importe quelle femme saine d'esprit en ce moment saurait où nous en étions. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Kate. Je pourrais grogner ou menacer, et je pourrais même taper du poing sur la table quand l'occasion se présenterait, mais elle savait parfaitement bien qu'aucune violence ne s'en suivrait.

Mais, encore une fois, nous parlions de Kate. Rien n'était sain à propos de Kate. C'était pourquoi j'étais dans une cage à Wolf, essayant de rassurer une fillette effrayée que je ne la taillerais pas en pièce.

Julie ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine. La fillette avait l'air de n'avoir jamais mangé. Une bourrasque la renverserait.

— Kate pense qu'elle doit sauver le monde, mec.  
>— Qui est-ce qu'elle sauve en me gardant ici, Julie ?<br>— Ses amis et toi du fait que tu doives les blesser. Elle sait que tu te sentiras mal si tu le fais.  
>— Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?<p>

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre.

— Elle sait que tu es énervé et que tu feras ton truc de Roi Lion, les punissant pour…  
>Elle s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots.<p>

— … t'avoir désobéi. Tu le regretteras quand tu te seras calmé mais ça sera trop tard. Mort c'est mort.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pense que je le regretterai ?

J'étais vraiment curieux. Et c'était quoi mon « truc de Roi Lion » ?

— Parce qu'elle t'aime et pense que tu es un type bien.  
>— Elle a dit ça ?<br>Un type bien, hein.  
>— Non, mais je peux le dire. La manière dont elle a l'air, quand elle parle de toi.<p>

Ça devenait plus intéressant à chaque seconde.

— Elle a l'air de quoi ?  
>— Elle ressemble à ma mère quand elle parlait de mon père. Et ils sont morts maintenant.<br>— Je sais. Je suis désolé.  
>— Tout le monde dit toujours ça, mais ça ne veut rien dire. C'est comme dire bonjour ou autre chose.<br>— Ça veut dire quelque chose, lui dis-je. Mes parents sont morts aussi, et j'avais à peu près ton âge quand je les ai perdus.

Julie eut l'air de vouloir pleurer et secoua les bras.

— Peu importe. Ecoute, je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais des choses ! Des choses d'adultes.

— Comme quoi ?

— Comme le sexe. Je connais le sexe.

Je me contentais de la regarder. Je ne m'engagerais pas sur ce chemin.

— Le truc c'est qu'elle t'aime. Elle t'aime vraiment. Elle allait tuer Derek pour toi, s'il était devenu wolf, pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire. »

Tout commençait à se mettre en place. Donc tout ça pour ça, Derek était sous la responsabilité de Jim et ils s'étaient tous les deux planqués royalement. Maintenant Kate était impliquée dans ce bazar. Dans son esprit elle était autant responsable du garçon que nous. Derek était allé lui demander de l'aide et elle avait été incapable de refuser. Malheureusement tout était allé de travers comme d'habitude dans notre monde et le gamin avait été gravement blessé. Maintenant elle se le reprochait et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était d'y aller et d'espérer. Elle avait tout pris sur elle, comme un Alpha le ferait. Je lui donnais le crédit d'avoir essayé de voir au-delà, mais ça aurait dû être moi. C'était mon boulot de savoir quoi faire, qui sauver, qui protéger et qui tuer quand il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, je laissais tomber.

Je ne pouvais pas réduire les dommages mais je pouvais les prendre en charge. Je pouvais être sûr que tant qu'il y avait un souffle dans mon corps, personne d'autre dans mon peuple ne serait blessé. Qu'elle le sache ou non, Kate était mienne maintenant et je la sauverai ou mourrai en essayant. C'est ce que je fais, je suis le Seigneur des Bêtes. Je me levais et fixais la fillette dans les yeux.

« Julie, si tu me libères, je jure que je ne te blesserai pas, ni Kate, ni mon peuple.  
>— Est-ce que tu les aideras, dans les Jeux ?<br>— Oui.  
>— Même Derek ?<p>

— Quoi ?  
>Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour lui que Doolittle ne pouvait pas ?<br>— Il est avec eux, combattant les créatures qui l'ont blessé. Il est très courageux.

Foutu idiot.

— Oui, mais idiot aussi.

Je me demandais si elle connaissait toute l'histoire.

Julie grimaça.

— Ouais, je sais. C'est à propos de la douche. Je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard, mais j'ai besoin que tu promettes pour les autres.  
>- Julie, je te donne ma parole, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider nos amis et punir nos ennemis.<p>

Elle relâcha sa respiration et sourit enfin.

— OK, deal. » 


	5. Blessure magique

BLESSURE MAGIQUE

J'étais le Seigneur des Bêtes d'Atlanta depuis la moitié de ma vie. Je suis le responsable de la vie de plusieurs centaines de Personnes Libres du Code. Certains vous diront qu'être en charge veut dire ordonner aux autres quoi faire. Ce n'est qu'en partie vrai. La direction veut dire faire ce que vous savez être la bonne chose à faire. D'après mon expérience ça implique rarement faire ce que vous voulez ou aimez.

Cette nuit n'était pas une exception. Je me trouvais à une réunion entre le Conseil de la Meute, les alphas de tous les clans, et le Peuple, des nécromanciens qui pilotaient les morts. Chez Bernard était un endroit neutre, un sanctuaire où toutes les personnes importantes d'Atlanta venaient pour être vues et se sentir importantes.

La violence était strictement interdite. Aucun problème, nous pouvions nous déguiser et bien nous comporter avec les baiseurs de corps de Nataraja. Pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun besoin d'entamer un conflit entre la Meute et le Peuple. La paix ne durerait pas toujours et un jour je regarderais ses yeux s'éteindre pendant que le Casino brûlera autour de lui.

Sur cette pensée plaisante, j'entrais dans le hall. Jim attendait avec les autres alphas, je lui fis un signe et il fit monter le groupe à l'étage. J'allais les rejoindre quand je détectais une odeur familière. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi serait-elle là ?

Elle s'était introduite chez moi, avait foutu en l'air mes poids, et avait mit de l'herbe à chat sur mon lit. En réponse j'avais collé ses superbes fesses sur la chaise de son bureau. En gros nous faisions une danse de couples.

Pendant un moment j'avais pensé l'avoir perdue pour de bon, mais dans notre propre manière débile nous avions ravalé nos orgueils et nous avions fait un pas l'un vers l'autre. Nous savions tous les deux que ça ne serait jamais simple, mais ça ne serait pas faute d'avoir essayé. Je savais que Kate n'était pas universellement aimée par la Meute, mais ils me le devaient. J'avais saigné pour eux, j'avais arrangé leurs petites querelles. Je leur avais tout donné, et ils me donneraient cette seule chose. Ou je détruirais tout.

En atteignant le haut des marches je vis Jim réprimander un nouveau gars de son équipe, un nouveau larbin. Quel était le problème ? Peut-être qu'elle était là. Kate était un problème et je me demandais ce qu'elle avait fait pour énerver autant Jim. Peut-être que cette soirée ne serait pas autant ennuyante après tout. J'espérais juste ne pas entrer dans la salle pleine de mes alphas avec leurs fesses collées sur leur siège.

J'entrais dans la pièce et la cherchais du regard. Elle était à côté d'une table sur la gauche et pendant quelques secondes j'oubliais comment respirer. Kate était magnifique, ses cheveux étaient lâchés, elle s'était maquillée et portait cette robe. Elle était coupée bas sur le devant et on aurait dit qu'elle avait été faite pour elle.

Elle était à côté de Saiman.

Elle était ici avec lui. Elle portait cette robe pour lui. Elle était comme ça pour lui.

C'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait frappé. Le reste de la pièce cessa d'exister. Il y avait seulement moi, lui, et la distance entre nous. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi ici ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait me blesser de la manière la plus publique possible ?

Jim était à mes côtés, essayant de ma dire quelque chose. Je les fixais, essayant de comprendre. Le fils de pute me sourit et lui dit quelque chose que je ne pus comprendre. Je me concentrais et extirpais sa voix suffisante du bruit.

« … Voudrait dire la guerre. Il ne peut franchir la ligne d'un poil. »

Je souris presqu'à ça. Il pensait être en sécurité.

La voix de Jim brisa ma concentration.

« Pas ici.

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais m'en moquais.

— Je peux le faire disparaître, dit Jim à côté de moi. Personne ne le trouvera jamais. Je peux te l'amener enchaîné ou en pièces. Il faut juste attendre. Ne le fais pas devant elle. Nous pouvons le faire n'importe quand. Nous avons le temps. »

Je tournais mon regard vers elle et elle me fixait. Son regard était combattif. Non, ça allait se dérouler ici et maintenant. Elle pouvait essayer de m'arrêter, eh bien ils le pouvaient tous, mais elle allait me regarder le mettre en pièces. J'allais repeindre les murs et le sol avec son sang avant qu'il ne meure.

Le monstre rigola.

« Curran et moi avons certains points communs.

Oh, je devais entendre ça.

— Tous deux nous abandonnons au désir, protégeons notre fierté, souffrons de jalousie et utilisons nos ressources pour obtenir ce que nous voulons. Je me sers de ma richesse et de mon corps, il s'appuie sur le pouvoir que lui confère sa position. Tu dis que je ne te veux que parce que tu te refuses à moi. Il est motivé par la même raison. Je me souviens du moment où il est devenu le Seigneur des Bêtes. L'enfant roi, l'éternel adolescent qui se retrouvait soudain tout en haut de l'échelle, à qui l'on offrait des centaines de femmes incapables de se refuser. Les force-t 'il à entrer dans son lit ? Il a dû le faire au moins une fois ou deux. »

Quoi ? Cet enculé gluant était en train de lui dire que j'étais un violeur. Le gars qui aurait baisé un serpent s'il y avait vu un avantage. Je n'aurais jamais, jamais…

Kate, dis-lui que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-lui que tu ne le crois pas. Dis-lui.

Elle ne dit rien.

Je l'avais voulue, et je pensais qu'elle me voulait. J'avais été bien, j'avais attendu. Elle avait été dans la Forteresse faible et blessée, mais je ne l'avais jamais touchée. Il dirait ou ferait n'importe quoi. Il l'utiliserait et la jetterait quand il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle. J'étais presque mort durant les Jeux pour elle.

Il se pencha vers elle.

Je pouvais franchir la distance entre nous en trois bonds. Deux secondes et je pouvais arracher sa tête de ses épaules et la jeter à ses pieds.

Il éleva la voix.

« Tu es à moi ce soir. Embrasse-moi Kate. »

Non.

Il se pencha vers elle. Elle s'éloigna.

Quelque chose en moi craqua et je me dirigeais vers elle. Il ne quitterait pas cet endroit vivant. Je ne pouvais pas faire qu'elle m'aime, mais elle ne voulait pas ses mains sur elle. Ce malade d'emmerdeur ne la toucherait plus jamais.

Elle se plaça devant lui. Il était tellement saoûl ou stupide qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

« … me blessera pas. Pas ici. »

J'y étais presque, je pouvais sentir l'alcool sur son costume. Elle piqua une bouteille d'une table proche et se dirigea vers moi. Bien, mais ça ne serait pas assez. Peut-être que si elle avait son épée…

« Le Peuple salue le Seigneur des Bêtes. »

Nataraja. Je me rassemblais mais je m'arrêtais. Si je le tuais maintenant, il y aurait la guerre. A ce moment j'aurais risqué ma vie pour sentir le crâne de Saiman éclater entre mes paumes, mais il ne valait pas la vie de mes Alphas. Saiman ne le saurait jamais mais cette tête de con chauve lui avait sauvé la vie. Pour le moment…

Je fixais Kate et articulais :

« Plus tard. »

Elle me fixa, les yeux durs.

Quand tu veux.

Je pris une profonde respiration, lui tournais le dos et d'une voix calme répondit :

« Le Seigneur des Bêtes salue le Peuple. »


End file.
